1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-238581 discloses a positive electrode active material for improving output characteristics and the like of non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, in which a composite oxide of lithium and at least one element selected from W, Mo, Nb, and Ta is present near the surfaces of lithium composite oxide particles containing Ni, Co, and Mn.
Non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are required to exhibit good output characteristics over a wide temperature range. However, the positive electrode active material disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-238581 does not exhibit sufficient output characteristics especially under low-temperature conditions.